


of rice and sandwiches

by orphan_account



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sissi and Odd are roommates. She tries to cook.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	of rice and sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> look guys i began writing this at 4:00 am on a school night, i'm tired and i have no idea what this is honestly  
> this is like.. in the future ? idk, maybe when they're all in college or something ?
> 
> kiwitheking : Odd  
> the_sissi : Sissi  
> ninja-warrior : Ulrich  
> einstein : Jeremie  
> aelita ☆ : Aelita  
> blackfan : Yumi 
> 
> my apologies for the lack of inspiration for their surnames  
> have fun !

[8:45 pm] **the_sissi** to **kiwitheking** :  
i'm making food you want some 

[8:45 pm] **kiwitheking** : what is food ?

[8:47 pm] **the_sissi** : rice

[8:48 pm] **kiwitheking** with what ?

[8:48 pm] **the_sissi** : idk  
we have ketchup  
rice with ketchup 

[8:49 pm] **kiwitheking** : ok  
do some for kiwi too pls 

[8:55 pm] **kiwitheking** to **the_sissi** : something is smelling weird

[8:55 pm] **the_sissi** : ...how much oil are you supposed to use to cook rice

[8:55 pm] **kiwitheking** : i  
what 

[8:56 pm] **the_sissi** : i think i put too much ?

[8:57 pm] **kiwitheking** : idk ?? is there something as too much oil ? 

[8:57 pm] **kiwitheking** to **Aelita's Angels** : hey quick question how much oil are you supposed to use to cook rice

[8:57 pm] **ninja-warrior** : wdym how much oil ? like in the water ?

[8:58 pm] **kiwitheking** : water ???

[8:58 pm] **ninja-warrior** : YOU PUT RICE IN OIL JUST LIKE THAT ??

[8:59 pm] **einstein** : you don't know how to cook rice ? 

[8:59 pm] **kiwitheking** : well do YOU ?  
also ulrich why are you judging 

[9:00 pm] **einstein** : ... 

[9:01 pm] **aelita ☆** : jeremie i thought you were better than this  
and odd, you don't use oil, you use water for the rice 

[9:01 pm] **kiwitheking** : oh shit

[9:01 pm] **einstein** : i'm sorry aelita 😔 

[9:02 pm] **the_sissi** to **kiwitheking** : i think the rice is turning green wtf

[9:02 pm] **kiwitheking** : Aelita said you have to use water not oil fjdjdks 

[9:03 pm] **the_sissi** : Aelita can kiss my *ss 

[9:03 pm] **kiwitheking** : awww our mean sissi from middle school is back 

[9:03 pm] **the_sissi** : fuck u 

[9:04 pm] **kiwitheking** : its ok sissi we all did embarassing things in middle school 

[9:04 pm] **the_sissi** : yea i remember your hair 

[9:05 pm] **kiwitheking** : oh no that wasn't embarassing that haircut was the best decision of my life 

[9:06 pm] **ninja-warrior** to **Aelita's Angels** : i can't believe you used oil 

[9:06 pm] **kiwitheking** : not me ! Sissi is cooking  
also we might need to buy a new stove 

[9:07 pm] **ninja-warrior** : isnt it the third time you buy a new one ?, sometimes i wonder how you managed to survive this far in life 

[9:10 pm] **the_sissi** to **kiwitheking** : so  
let's order takeouts 

[9:10 pm] **kiwitheking** : the restaurants are closed tonight we're going to starve 

[9:11 pm] **the_sissi** : no  
no we got this  
we're both young capable adults 

[9:11 pm] **kiwitheking** : hey i'm only 19 i did not sign up for adulthood yet 

[9:12 pm] **the_sissi** : shut up i'm trying to do a speech here  
anyway AS I WAS SAYING  
we're both 19  
we can cook something healthy for tonight correctly  
i have faith in us

[9:12 pm] **kiwitheking** : but do u really

[9:13 pm] **the_sissi** : no

[9:15 pm] **kiwitheking** : u know i think there's a bag of chips in my school bag 

[9:15 pm] **the_sissi** : and there's pickles and cheese in the fridge

[9:16 pm] **kiwitheking** : sandwiches ?

[9:17 pm] **the_sissi** : if you feed the cheese to your dog i will kill you  
but yes  
sandwiches 

[9:20 pm] **blackfan** to **Aelita's Angels** : lmao are you guys still alive 

[9:21 pm] **kiwitheking** : yes :D !! 

[9:22 pm] **ninja-warrior** : unfortunately 

[9:22 pm] **aelita ☆** : did you manage to cook rice 

[9:23 pm] **kiwitheking** : nah we ate sandwiches 

[9:25 pm] **blackfan** : ...didn't you eat that yesterday night too 

[9:25 pm] **kiwitheking** : and what about it 

[9:25 pm] **ninja-warrior** : please learn how to cook and eat something else than sandwiches 

[9:26 pm] **kiwitheking** : ok but consider  
sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe this is the first work i'm posting here. i hope you like whatever this was and maybe see you next time for a more serious fic fhdjxjd love you


End file.
